


Paragon

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Leonard Snart Lives, POV Mick Rory, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mick and Len feel each other out after Len comes back from the dead.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2021





	Paragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts).



Mick finds Len lounging in his favorite chair in his room. It's not a sight Mick thought he'd ever see again. He stands in his doorway, taking in the way Len's legs dangle over the armrest and the way he curls into the opposite end of the chair. He’s thumbing quietly through a Ruby Dixon he must have pulled from Mick's shelf. Mick is tempted to say he’s hidden them from Mona and her constant need to be reading or writing something, but he’s relatively sure she’s the one who put them there. So instead, Mick stands there feeling awkward and too big for his own skin as he waits for Len to point out the obvious. Len doesn't. Len just flips a page. Mick sighs through his nose. "She's got dragon books too."

Len's eyes don't lift from the page. "You always did like dragons."

Mick snorts, then he can't really help the smile. He tries to get the smile off his face. "Doesn't mean I want to fuck one."

Len makes a non-committal noise as he continues to read. “I liked the Star Wars reference.”

Len always did like sci-fi.

“Not-Hoth,” Mick acknowledges.

Len smirks, then agrees, “Not-Hoth.”

He closes the book around a finger, so as to not lose his place, and then swings his legs around so that he’s sitting there looking at Mick. Mick doesn’t let himself even twitch. Len raises an eyebrow. Mick crosses his arm.

“Everyone is overjoyed to see me back from the dead,” Len prods carefully. “Ray and Nora even came back.”

“They shouldn’t have left.”

“Ship’s getting crowded and they’re newlyweds,” Len counters. “And, maybe they want to do things linearly.”

Mick snorts.

Len tilts his head. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Mick stills.

“Angry?” Len asks.

Mick shakes his head. “No.”

Len’s eyes narrow. 

“Are we going to talk about our feelings?” Mick attempts to deflect.

Len leans back in the chair, book resting in his lap. He’s still using his finger to mark his page. “I’m used to anger being your go to.”

“I always had a quick temper,” Mick acknowledges. “You burn slower, colder.”

Len’s lips quirk upwards. Then he smooths his face out until he’s back to impeccable. Mick sighs through his nose again, lets himself have the sound of annoyance.

“Why aren’t you angry at me?” Len asks. “I stole your revenge on the Time Lords.”

“You kept Ray from letting Rip talk him into thinking it was his destiny to die a hero,” Mick counters.

“No, that was you,” Len points out.

Mick rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who died!”

“I got my revenge and you didn’t get yours.” It’s a question, but Len doesn’t say it as one.

Mick snorts. “You were dead.”

“I’m not now.”

“For how long?” Mick doesn’t want to know. He wishes he hadn’t asked.

“I wasn’t planning...I didn’t plan it.”

“You think I did?”

“No, I don’t blame you,” Len says as he stands and crosses the room to Mick. “Be easy to blame Rip.”

“No fun in it,” Mick continues for Len.

Len smirks and agrees, “No, he’s not here to defend himself.”

“We’re supposed to placate ourselves into thinking he died a hero. It’s stupid. You’re not stupid, you never were,” Mick accuses. He's starting to simmer. He doesn't want to be angry with Len. 

“There wasn’t time to come up with a better plan,” Len tries.

“You saved my life,” Mick acknowledges. “You need me to be grateful?”

Len makes a considering noise. Their eyes meet. Len smirks, then turns around and makes his way back to the chair. He drops into it, letting one leg dangle over an arm rest. Mick rolls his eyes. Len smirks, but it’s not a calculating smirk, it’s the one that says he’s holding back laughter. Mick tries not to smile. Len shakes his head.

“You have a protégé,” Len points out. “And a daughter.”

“They both like Lisa. Not sure Ally likes Lisa.”

“Ally didn’t like me because I was possessive of you in high school. She always liked Lisa.”

“Only in high school?”

“I’m an adult now,” Len says distastefully. “I suppose it's time I learn to share.”

Mick snorts. “Did that hurt to say?”

“I did it for you and this newly being...” Len pauses to gesture at Mick. “You’re healthier.”

“I was living with Ray and Nate, and Ava,” Mick points out.

“Ava is not the paragon of healthy emotional choices,” Len counters.

“Neither are Nate or Ray,” Mick says. “Healthier than me. Jax left to have a life, a marriage and a kid.”

“Maybe we blame Jax.”

“Jax would like that,” Mick agrees.

Len leans back in the chair. They regard each other silently a moment. Mick grabs his desk chair and drops into it. Apparently they are going to talk about their emotions and deal with Len coming back from the dead and how they both feel about this. Maybe they should see what Gideon thinks, no she’d probably make them go down to the medbay so she can monitor their heart rates to keep track of their anxiety levels. Len raises an eyebrow.

“We are not getting Gideon involved,” Mick tells him.

Len shrugs. “I wasn’t aware we needed to.”

“Good.”

“What happens to the Hawks?”

“They left.”

“I can already see they’re not here,” Len tells him.

“Sara might know. She and Kendra got along. You never met Amaya or Charlie. You’d have liked Charlie.”

Len leans back into the chair. “So tell me about Charlie.”

Mick leans in as he feels himself relax. Mick knows the rest of the crew is doing their best to fill Len in on everything that happened since he died. They even floated the idea of getting Leo and his husband on board the ship for Len to meet, but here Len is asking Mick for his opinion, his thoughts on everything that happened while he was dead. It’s reassuring. Mick knows they’ll never be able to just pick up where they left off, he’s a different person than the man that Len saved, but maybe they can work themselves back to the friendship that Mick has been missing all these years.


End file.
